


北国来信

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一踏上战后的卡达西亚，Julian Bashir就明白了，他和Elim Garak之间还隔着半颗星球的距离。</p>
            </blockquote>





	北国来信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



原作：thehoyden

翻译：PTDG

 

正文

 

一踏上战后的卡达西亚，Julian Bashir就明白了，他和Elim Garak之间还隔着半颗星球的距离。

Julian将无针注射器压在最新一名病患的脖子上，注射进一种抗体，好提高他对近日来借地下水传播的恶疾的抵抗力。如果说Julian一度有志于“边疆医学”，那他现在对真正边疆医学的了解又更近了一步。宇宙边疆，那条永恒的边陲，不过是净水匮乏、空气浑浊、死伤相籍之地的代名词。

“我好冷。”他的病人在药剂影响下昏沉地低语。Julian在他身上裹了一条发热毯，再次庆幸自己之前把全套装备挪用了来。就算偷偷来卡达西亚的时候跟做贼似的，他还是把准备工作做好了。

病人嘟囔了几声难以理解的话，终于陷入了梦乡。毯子的热度让他的皮肤恢复成健康的灰色。

“会好起来的。”Julian说到，不知道是说给谁听的。可能是对他自己，可能是对这个卡达西人，也可能是对一整个伤痕累累的世界。

***

通讯阵列还处于不幸的混乱之中，但装上临时备件后也能上线使用了，所以Julian不会对此抱怨。

“三条给你的信息，nat'li。”Kevna呼唤到。除了他，Julian拒绝任何人用卡达西语喊他“儿子”，哪怕Kevna凭这把年纪够当他的曾祖父了。再说，他就像大自然的不可抗力一样，Julian宁可选择喜欢他。

Julian接过他手中的数据棒，使了好大劲儿才不表现得像个十几岁的小姑娘，心底却巴不得把自己关进一间安静的屋子里，花上长到尴尬的时间收听这些信息。“谢谢你，明天轮到我巡视，对不对？”

Kevna颔首，优雅端庄地朝他点了点头，这让他联想到了另一个人。Julian也就这么想想罢了——Kevna是一名合格的医生，但不可否认，他的头发很久以前就变成那种卡达西特有的铁灰色了，下雨天右膝盖上的旧伤还会发作。“睡觉去吧，”Kevna说，“如果明天早上你眼带血丝，我就不得不推测出几种结论。我能保证，每一种都会让你很不好意思。”

就是这些小事，Julian暗想，让他的灾区生活不那么难受了。显然，这些小事里包括卡达西老医生晓得给他发信的人是谁。

Julian来卡达西亚之前很多年没脸红过了，但现在他脸红起来的频率有点令人烦心。Kevna从嘴角咧出一丝狡猾的微笑，“Nat'li，晚安。”

“晚安。”Julian说完立马溜进了他临时的宿舍。

***

Julian刚到达北方大陆的时候，给Elim Garak发送过一条快讯，说自己已乘坐最近一班星联船队抵达，在Mrenala城外建立了一间急诊机构。他没指望会有回信，毕竟Garak正忙着将他的故乡修整回原样，而且他们上回离别得又不是时候。

可是，几天之后的早晨，一条信息发了回来——一条显然是来自卡达西国家档案馆的信息。打开后他看到了Garak熟悉的面容，却满是疲惫。“请原谅我没有早一点回复，亲爱的医生。我前几天一直在家里，直到这么晚才看到你的信。我得承认，一开始听说你来卡达西的时候，其实我是挺惊讶的——我注意到，船队登记名单上没你的名字。”

Julian笑了，即使录像里的Garak看不到。这些年来，他成功地让Garak吃惊的情况可太罕见了。

Garak继续说下去，“我很高兴北方大陆得到了更多的支援。记忆力优良如你，决定到那儿去做贡献，没叫我吃惊。”

Julian基因强化过的记忆力要比常人好太多了。即使不靠这份好记性，他也能留存回忆。在某个暖融融醉醺醺的夜里，Garak给他讲述过自己第一次去北方大陆的旅程，谈及那里闲置的华美建筑和悲惨贫困状况的并存。到卡达西亚之后，Julian根本没多犹豫自己要去哪儿。

“我真诚地期望你能向我提供Mrenala城的最新资讯。在这种特殊时期，我还是有点资源的。如果你有什么需要的，我尽可能替你争取。卡达西亚感谢你的服务，医生……我也是。”Garak颔首，信息就结束了。

这是他们往来信息中的第一条。Julian发现自己极为盼望这样半规律的通信。如果他像Kevna谴责的那样将它看了一遍又一遍，不过是为了确保没有遗漏一丁点细节罢了。

***

Julian将一间旧办公室改作了他的宿舍，有一张床、一台显示屏，以及一张经历过光荣岁月的办公桌。玩具熊Kukalaka陪他来到这里，安稳地坐在窗台上。三条讯息并不全来自Garak——有一条来自星联行政部门，不冷不热地回复了他对更多物资的请求。他叹了一口气，决定明天再发一份措辞更为强烈的申请。

他重新坐回桌后，开始播放第一条来自Garak的信息。

这么多天过去了，Garak看上去疲惫依旧。在疲劳的外壳之下，他看上去似乎不怎么开心。准确来说，像是在神游他方，比如工作，比如回乡，或者其他力所能及的事。“希望你收到信的时候一切安好，医生，尤其在一场风暴卷过大陆之后。”

Julian在茶杯上方扮了个鬼脸——对话中的那场风暴让通讯阵列瘫痪了一个星期，幸好这是他们唯一的损失。

“毫无疑问，你会和我一样乐意地得知，最近运来的工业复制机已经让几家净水工厂重新运作起来了，其中一家就在Mrenala城附近。”

“谢天谢地。”Julian对着屏幕说。食品物资和手头的复制机不能无限期地养活这方土地——他们迟早得灌溉田地。

“顺便一说，亲爱的医生，据我所知，如果打算在卡达西亚居住超过三个月的时间，你就得想出个好理由向星际舰队解释，光用‘私人休假’搪塞可不够。当然，某些大半夜慌慌张张地跑到其他星球的人大概没时间编个合适的故事出来。”

_被逮住了_ ，Julian想到。据Garak那副掠食性动物式的微笑来看，显然他也这么觉得。

“如果你要留下来——我也希望你这么做，Kevna医生和Mrenala的居民对你交口称赞——请告诉我，让我为你编造一个正式又饶舌的头衔，以便安抚你那些名义上的雇员。我真的非常乐于接到你的信件，实际上，整片北部大陆的居民之所以能从各种肠道病毒的攻击中幸存下来，都依仗你的功劳。”

“谢谢你，”Julian苦笑着说，“大概吧。”

“我猜自从将那身难看至极的制服换成了像样的卡达西套装之后，当地人肯定更加青睐你了。说真的，我亲爱的医生，哪怕一个卡达西人，也会对夏季服饰施以额外关注。我能提你挑选一件搭配肤色的衣服，可惜目前帮不上忙。如果你能来首都，再加如果我能从制定宪法的工作中解放出来一小会儿，就能料理好这事。”

Julian哼了一声。不得不同意Garak，他的新衣服轻薄透气，没有它们，他不能保证自己能活过卡达西的酷夏。不过转念想到临时政府中有位掌权人士依然会为以前的职业细节大惊小怪，还是有点好笑。

“尽管如此，”Garak直勾勾地盯着屏幕，“它真的很适合你，亲爱的。”

屏幕变黑了。Julian吞咽了一口，他肯定会在睡前多听几回，但在此之前要先听另一条信息。

“也许你只是有点忙，但你发信息一般很准时，而且距上一次收到你的信息已经过了好几天了，希望没有生出什么事端。我收到的Mrenala城的报告中说风暴导致了一些损失，不算特别严重。”Garak坐在国家档案馆里被他占用的借阅台后，桌面上堆满了数据棒。“麻烦你一有空就回信，好让我知道你依然身体健康。”

“电脑，记录信息。”Julian说，揉了揉眼睛。“Garak你好，我还活着，虽然我怀疑你不靠我也已经核实了这个事实。上星期我们的通讯阵列被风暴捣毁了，现在才收到你的信息。Kevna和我拿配给口粮条和kanar酒支付给了维修人员，所以一听说有了新的净水工厂，想到不久的将来，这儿能吃上真正的粮食，可太让人高兴了。”

他停顿片刻，整理思绪。他发给Garak的第一条信息像一份纯粹的口头报告，但几周之后，他不再思考自己看上去应该怎样，而只谈论心里的想法。

“新型抗体似乎很有效，加上以后能指望上干净水，这片地区肯定会稳定下来。这片大陆上的丧生人数同样惊人——但街道上的状况日渐好转，看着挺鼓励人的。”

Julian又停了下来，他真的很困，但不想让Garak明目张胆的调情得不到回应。细心思考一下这档子事儿的话，他会说，这些年来他们一直在边缘上进进退退——而且他从来没告诉过Garak自己来卡达西亚的原因。

“希望你能在编造头衔中得到乐趣——在可见的未来，我会留在卡达西亚。”深吸一口气，他又露出一点笑容，“但希望我们不要老是分隔在不同的大陆上。总要有人替我糟糕的时尚品味操心，除了你，我不放心让别人来接受我裤子的内接缝。晚安。”

他担心了一会儿是不是听起来够有引诱性，会不会听着像个傻瓜，搞得Garak再也不会跨过那条界限。于是他把第一条信息重新播放了一遍，得出结论，如果Garak用那种眼神看着他，一副要俯身隔着桌面把Julian从椅子上拎起来的样子，回以一点点调情肯定没问题。

时间已经不早了，他明天还要早起巡视呢。倒在床铺上之后几乎一沾枕头就睡着了。

***

次日早晨巡视时果然如预报的一样潮湿。仿佛是要给卡达西亚火炉般的炎热夏天火上浇油，午间的气候就像一场蒸气桑拿一样。

在Mrenala城中巡视，他知道已经没几个家庭是人口俱全的了——几乎每个人都有失去的亲人。社区中的资源远远不够，口粮配给还要再持续一段时间。除此之外，Julian看得出来幸运之神最近有回归的趋势——瘟疫已经被驯服了，残存的病毒只等着被他们战胜。大多数暴露在强烈辐射下的居民都奇迹般地幸存了下来。他看到儿童们在场院的废墟中玩着他不懂的游戏，虽然孩子们比期望中的少。他还看到了邻里互助着搭建起避难的居所。

回到急诊机构的时候，Kevna刚好完成对一个年轻女人的诊断。“宝宝很健康，”他向她保证，又补充了几句Julian听不懂的卡达西语。

Julian翻找出几种她会在未来几个月里用得上的增补剂，当地的日常饮食不能保证孕妇的营养。“一天一次，”他告诉她，“一个月回来检查一次。”

一个男人在门口等着，嘴角咧到耳朵根，喜气洋洋的。他猜那是她的父亲。

“丈夫死了。”事后，Kevna低声说到，他的嗓音中带着悲痛，“剩下的家人会照顾她的。”Kevna也在承受着他的失去——他亲手埋葬了儿辈和孙辈。Julian不知道，如果换作自己，是不是连他一半的的工作都做不了。

“她父亲很开心。”过了一会儿，Julian回话，没别的话可说。

Kevna听到笑了笑，“卡达西人喜欢小孩子，nat'li。时至今日，小孩更加珍贵了。”

Julian有点疑惑。战争制造出太多的孤儿，他想知道卡达西亚是否还会用“孤儿”或者“非婚生子”称呼这些儿童。他想，这是下一个留着问Garak的问题。

***

“向未来的 **联络官兼** **Mrenala** **市应急机构医疗研究大使馆专员** 问好。”Garak在下一条信息中说，看着挺自得其乐的，“这样就能沾点星际舰队的恩泽，暂时把你留下来了。我能想象得到，把一个医生从灾区召回，可不是种仁厚的做法。”

“我肯定你对他们也是这么说的。”Julian对着屏幕上的录像说，想憋住笑，可是没成功。

“我只是想象不到，你这是从哪儿来的想法，觉得我在监视你啊亲爱的？我们正全心全意都忙着喂饱全体民众呢。不过既然你提了，我会考虑考虑你的主意。”说完，Garak配以一个狡猾的微笑，唤起Julain内心一丝不信任的警觉。

_跟踪可不讨人喜欢_ 。Julian对自己说。

“我不想被人指责怠慢了星联志愿工作者，所以想邀请你来首都坐一坐。知道你工作责任心强，但诚如你所说，Mrenala城的状况已经稳定下来了，我觉得他们能给你放个短假。如果你方便，不妨这两天搭上当地的航班。”Garak朝桌上成堆的工作不满地瞧了一眼。“我不能保证当个合格的东道主，但要能和你谈上话就好了——面对面地。”

“谈话，”Julian重复了一边。他用手指梳过头发，斜视着Garak的影像，努力想搞清他是不是在暗示些什么，再搞清如果真有什么暗示，自己对此有何感想。

“还有，看在美学的份上，拜托别把那些糟心的制服带来。只有卡达西服装才适合卡达西首都——你过来就明白我的意思了。晚安。”Garak用又一次温文尔雅的颔首结束了信息。

Julian低头望了望自己的衣服。他知道，Garak认为只要让他对自己的衣服做主，就能变成缝纫界的恶梦。但他真的不能理解裤脚飘飘的裤子和低一点的开领怎么就算是改进了。

***

航班上拥挤不堪，相当令人不适。但Julian把注意力集中在了面前的数据板上，努力地将外物屏蔽在外界。即便如此，到达首都时他还是欣慰极了。

下了航班，他意识到Garak没有告诉他自己到达后该怎么找他碰头。正当一脸迷茫地在站台上东张西望时，他注意到一个陌生人正要挤过人山人海，走到他面前来。

“Bashir医生是吗？”陌生人呼喊。

“正是。”Julian回话，试图隔着人群看清他。

一名男子出现在他身边。就Julain在这颗星球上度过三个月得到的经验，这人以卡达西标准来说挺年轻的。“哦，好极了，Garak先生派我来接你，他说我看到你就能认出来——”年轻人停顿片刻，看上去有点儿慌张。

Julian眨了眨眼睛，“见到你很高兴，贵姓——”

“Peldran，阁下。Garak先生很想亲自来接你，但……”Peldran抱歉地耸耸肩。

“我非常理解，”Julian说，“现在我们开路吧？”

Peldran舀起他的行李，露出天然的笑容，“走这个方向，Bashir医生。”

“我可以自己拎。”Julian异议。

“我们还有很长一段路要走，而且你——嗯，你这么的——”

_人类_ 。如果没有制止住自己，他会说出声。

“我背医疗包，”Julian坚决地说，把它从Peldran胳膊上夺了回来，“谢谢你帮忙拎其他的。如果你改变主意要我拎，请跟我说。”

Peldran看上去有点不可思议。“你指 _这个_ ？”他拎起Julian的手提箱，仿佛轻若无物，随后轻笑一声，“你在开玩笑对不对？Garak先生说过，你很有意思，以你自己的方式……”

“我这就能想象得出来。”Julian干巴巴地说。

***

穿过首都的路程蛮奇怪的。这座城市很显然躲过了其他一些城市，比如Lakarian城所经历的彻底摧毁，但还是遭受了可观的战损。城市里的大火已经被扑灭了，星联志愿者们和卡达西人们一起评估建筑物，一起干着维修工作。他和Peldran走过街上清理废料的人群。他能窥见这座城市昔日的辉煌，一度屹立在陆路和水路交织成的网络上。

“到了。”Peldran说。他们站在卡达西国家档案馆门前的台阶上。Julian瞬间明白了这儿被选作临时政府地址的原因，很简单，因为它是城里唯一依然矗立的建筑物了。

一进门，他们就爬上了一段看上去通往档案馆主层的宽大楼梯。

“Garak先生在这里。”Peldran说，领着Julian绕过一群群的人。不用他说，Julian就能认出那张总是若有所思盯着电脑屏幕的脸。

直到Peldran说出他的名字，他才意识到该止步了。“对不起，”Julian说，在进一步靠近之前打了个寒战。

“你好。”他低声用卡达西语说，在Garak桌前停了下来。

Garak抬起头。Julian出于一种不适的情绪绷紧了脖子，类似于互相矛盾却积压在一起的焦虑和欣慰。

然后Garak朝他露出了笑脸，不是那种对待顾客的笑脸或者礼貌的嘲笑脸，也不是那种惹Julian抓狂的神秘微笑。这是件全新的事物，让Julian满脑子全是不理智又纯人类式的冲动，比如就地抱住坐着的临时政府部长。

全靠三个月来在卡达西人之间练出的自制力，他阻止了自己，只是颔首，一如几个月来一直施行的致礼。“我还在学习卡达西语，请容忍我糟透了的口音。”

“远不是口音，我亲爱的，”Garak说着站起身，“我敢说，你说话时带的北国腔调十分……迷人。“他的眼神和微笑一样温暖，Julian觉得自己因此有点儿脸红。

和多年前第一次遇到Garak时那个坐立不安、涉世不深的自己不一样，现的他转身望了一眼Peldran。“谢谢你派Peldran先生去机场借我，不然我很有可能迷路。”

“很抱歉我不能去接你，”Garak比划着桌面，“恐怕我忙得不得了。坐了一天航班，你肯定饿坏了。不如我们去吃晚餐吧？”

Julian热切地接受了这项提议，算是在陌生世界找到了熟悉感，“巴不得呢。我把行李搁哪儿好？”

Peldran在一旁目睹了对话全过程，勉勉强强地掩盖着聆听的兴趣，终于能夺过Julian手中的医疗包。“让我来，我把它们送到您的住所，Garak先生。”

“谢谢你，Peldran。”Garak说，目光从未离开过Julian。“请吧？”

“走。”Julian说。Garak带着他硬挤出门，回到下面的街道上。

***

Julian现在对卡达西习俗已经足够了解，所以Garak牵起他的手放在臂弯里时也没太惊讶。他在Mrenala的街上看到过两两出行的卡达西男人，他们会挽着手臂，步履庄严，正如Garak现在一样，缓慢而有节奏。

可是，就算他知道这是种常见举止而且接受了它，并不意味着他感觉不到身边Garak身上传来的热度。

“你在这里似乎弄出了不少进展。”Julian最终开口。

“来自星际和殖民地的支援创造的奇迹。”Garak轻声说，“当然，永远不会恢复成以前的样子。”他无声地走了几步，随后举起一只手，覆在了Julian搭在他胳膊拐里的手背上，“也许会变得更好。”

Julian制止了自己缩开的冲动，假装对肢体语言一无所知。他们的肢体语言从亲密的朋友突然升级成了谈情说爱的情侣，全赖Garak手放的位置。他晕乎乎地回想着，之前由于文化无知，自己到底错过了多少东西。

“我离开深空九站的时候，你还在星际舰队和Ezri的怀抱里，”他的语调依然很具有欺骗性，“我一直在想，到底是什么把你带到了卡达西亚。”

“也许深空九站对我来说还不够边疆。”Julain貌似随意地回答。

“也许吧。”Garak说，尽管他才不信这种鬼话。

***

在熟悉的氛围中，晚餐很令人惬意，但也有陌生之处，让Julian随时保持着警觉。饭馆和深空九站上的毫无相似之处，复制餐厅有种贫瘠而寡味的气氛，而在此处，却几乎能听到它低吟出沉重的历史和秘密。墙壁是深红色的，灯光昏暗，但Julian还是能看到Garak亮晶晶的眼睛锁定在他身上。

他吃了热乎乎的tojal和zabu肉，柔软得能化在舌头上。即使觉得自己的卡达西餐桌礼仪已经够上相了，他还是不明白为什么老有人瞅着他。

“怎么所有人都在盯我看？”最终他有点儿恼火地问，“他们以前没见过地球人吗？”

Garak擦了擦嘴，没掩饰一点点微笑，“亲爱的，我觉得不是这个原因。不可否认，你的种族特征在卡达西人之间格外醒目，但大多数人不会为了这个盯着你看。”

“那又是为了什么？”Julian逼问。

“不着急，你会知道的，”Garak说，“你真该趁热把yan'aka吃了。”

Julian本该继续发牢骚，但yan'aka实在是太好吃了。

他们走出餐馆的时候，夜幕已经降临了，城市中亮起了断断续续的街灯。Julian在饭后喝了点儿糖浆似的甜kanar酒，怡然微醺，在温热的夜风中，他感觉好久都没这么放松过了。走下台阶到街上去的时候，他自然而然地把手缠在了Garak的臂弯里。

Garak又像物主一样将手搭在了Julian手上。Julian克制着什么也不多说，以免露了馅儿。

“这儿还不错。”Julian说。

“可惜这里的风景还是不要入眼比较好。”Garak的声音里带着揶揄的调调。

Julian责备地握紧了Garak的胳膊。“我不是这个意思。”

Garak没有回应，只是带着他绕过街上一丛丛废墟。余下到Garak住宅的路上一直很沉寂，空气中盛满了水流从马路边淌过的声响，伴着他们的鞋跟在人行道上制造出的叩击声。

“我们到了。”Garak在一间类似于联排别墅的屋子前停了下来，“只有你和我住。”他说着打开门。

“很漂亮。”Julian评论，尽管他只看到了房门入口。

“我的房子。”Garak带着骄傲说，“年轻时买下的，当然之后很多年都租出去了。”

“在你被流放的时候？”Julian想也没想便问。

“嗯，包括那时候。”Garal似乎没有因为Julian无心提到他不光彩的历史而被冒犯到，“但在那之前，我也有很多年没在首都住过。”

Julian发现自己的行李正在一段楼梯的下方，“看上去Peldran已经来过了。”

“哦，好极了。如果你累了，我可以带你去客房。”Garak提议。

“是有点困，就一点儿。”Julian承认，一个呵欠自己跑了出来。

Garak又露出了那种全新的神秘微笑，领头走上了楼梯。“穿过走廊就是我的房间，”他说，“你还需要什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”Julian停顿了一会儿又问，“你必须告诉我，为什么刚才所有人都在瞧我？”他端详着昏沉廊灯下Garak的脸。

“啊，那件事，”Garak说，“我有没有告诉你过，我很喜欢你的新衣服？”

“是啊。”Julian很急躁。

Garak小心翼翼地伸出一根手指，描摹过肩头的接缝，“尤为适合在卡达西亚的夏天穿着，颜色又能衬托你。但他们盯着你看是因为这个。”他的指头悬在了Julian的锁骨上方。

Julian眨巴眼，“什么？”

“亲爱的，你可能没留意，但卡达西男性的衣领往往在咽喉处收边，以便展示他们的脖脊。没长脖脊，就意味着这件上衣穿在你身上会往下掉，露出你的……”

“我的锁骨？”Julian不可置信地问到。

Garak似乎凑近了一点，“对一名男性来说，在公共场所露出锁骨，太需要勇气了。”

“那你怎么不早点告诉我？”

Garak的笑容中透出一丝危险，“我亲爱的，这就和女人也会穿低领一个道理，没有哪个卡达西人不爱欣赏形状优美的 _theniaz_ ，即使上面没长鳞片。”【theniaz：锁骨】

“天哦。”Julian有点感到屈辱，这样的衣服他都穿了好几个星期了，现在才告诉他。

“套一句我先前职业领域的行话，有身材就要炫耀出来。”他们没有真正的肢体接触，但Garak离得已经够近了，让Julian能感受到他身上传来的热量。

“我没打算——你会不会觉得我——”Julian声音渐弱。Garak弯身上前，嘴靠在了离他耳朵很近的地方，热腾腾的呼气喷到了他的脖子上。

“Julian，”Garak的语调很柔和，有种从未听到过的亲密。他用一根指头划过Julian的锁骨，这教Julian抖了一抖，突然意识到他们靠得前所未有之近，让他只想靠进Garak的怀抱，结束这场你进我退的逗弄。但他什么也没做。Garak的嘴唇擦过Julian的耳廓，低声喃喃，“Julian，你到底为什么来卡达西亚？”

他几乎无法思考，“我——我来帮助……帮——”

突然，Garak往后推了一步，破坏了气氛，“十分难能可贵。唔，你现在肯定累坏了。向你道晚安，医生。”他轻声道。

Julian瞧着Garak阖上了他的卧房门，瘫倒在走廊的墙壁上。他的手溜到上衣领口，不只第一次地思考着Garak到底想干什么。

***

次日清晨忙得像阵龙卷风。Julian根本没时间去细问Garak近来古怪举止的成因——如果他去问了，一天结束后他会收获更多的疑惑。

早上他陪Garak去了国家档案馆，让Garak得以赶完工作。由于没有椅子可坐，Julian坐上了借阅台，一边读着Garak拿给他过目的医疗立法议案。他做到了没有边读边晃腿，但还是时不时地感觉到Garak的手掌稳稳地按在了他的膝盖上。

Garak的一名高级助理从档案库拿着几份文件走了过来，有些不赞许地望着Julian。“长官，”他说话时皱了皱鼻子，“要不要我搬张椅子？”

Garak头都没抬，“没那个必要，我刚好喜欢Bashir医生臀部现在所处的位置。”

Julian不想笑出来，但助理还是怒气冲冲地走开了。“不担心你办公场所的体面吗？”

“就当提升一下装饰品味。”Garak波澜不惊地说，目光逗留在他提到的那位装饰品身上。

尽管他的调戏令人分心，Julian还是看得出来，Garak在这里就像在家里一样自在。过去他对Garak的观念通通沉寂了，那些秘密和令他冒火的矛盾面——到底是Garak戴上了另一张面具，还是Julian学会了去理解真正的他？谁都不知道答案。档案馆主层的人员以一种奇怪又迂回的模式走来走去，但总会在某一个时刻来见Garak。

渐渐地，Julian意识到，Garak平息外交事件上一桩桩十万火急时，操持的正是当年对付那些固执选购错误颜色衣服的顾客的态度。看着Garak指挥全局、下达命令、操控进展，或者彬彬有礼而又强硬地让别人做他要求的事，可真叫人神魂颠倒。

叫人们为卡达西亚做贡献的时候，Garak从没担心过。他是民众们最拥护的人，懂得星联的处世之道，将能拯救民众和这颗星球的一切买来、借来甚至是求来。战后余波中，医疗资源紧张，医务人员更为短缺，但他从来没有找过Julian。

然而Julian还是来了。

***

“我的病人们可能会抱怨，”Julian说，“他们之前几个星期一直朝我的锁骨挤眉弄眼来着。”

Garak挑剔地看着外套，“亲爱的，有时候你需要叩问心门，到底想给别人呈现怎样一种形象。”说完他把衣服肩头往上拎了拎，然后走开到一边。

“露出来又怎么了？”Julian问出声，显然关不住自己的嘴巴。

镜子里的Garak露出一种半年前的Julian绝对不会理解的神情。鼻尖鳞片的颜色稍微变深了一点、眼睛眯起来一点，以前这些都不会被纳入他的注意。但在医治一些女人的时候，Julian在她们丈夫的脸上读到过类似让他无法理解的表情。

Garak的保护欲让他觉得又奇怪又新鲜，他们之间诸多模模糊糊的事物之中，又有一条线索被解密了。

“我喜欢那件绿色的。”Julian努力地打破紧张的气氛。

Garak翻了个白眼，“我以前读到过，人类间有一种疾病，你可能比较熟悉，叫做色盲。”

“你开玩笑吧。”

“不过，这一件——来照照镜子。”

Julian从命了。Garak的双手从Julian 的身体两侧滑下，停留在他的腰上。“瞧瞧，它多衬你的眼睛。”Garak柔声细语。

他们的目光在镜影中相遇了。Julian咽了口唾沫，感觉到Garak的手不怎么专业地滑到了他的屁股上。

“我——很喜欢。”Julian的嗓子干了。

“懂了。”Garak说着，嘴角一弯，露出一个捉摸不透的笑容，然后转身走开了。

***

Garak不能来机场送他——他得回档案馆去，但他给Julian打包了一柜子新衣服，让Peldran全扛着。

“我真诚地期望你以后回信时不会磨磨蹭蹭的。”站在住宅门口时Garak说。

“我尽量。”Julian说。身体距离之近让他犹豫起来——仅仅点头作别是不是不够友善？他无法确定，考虑到昨晚Garak曾把他逼到墙角过。

但Garak代他解决了这一窘境，捧起他的脸，将他们的额头轻轻靠在一起。Julian感觉到热乎乎的山脊贴在自己的皮肤上，又无法躲开Garak蓝极了的眼睛中迸出的神采。

“好好照顾自己。”Julian低声说，不情愿地意识到Peldran就在几米之外，假装没在听他们的告别。

Garak在抽身之前用拇指扫过Julian的脸颊，“你也是。”

他们在Garak家门口的街上分别了，Julian启程回往北方大陆。

***

不幸的是（或者说幸运的是，取决于在谁看来），在Garak的眼皮底下暴露这么多年之后，Julian渐渐地培养出某种受害妄想症。早年间应对Garak的时候，他多少会面临着Garak比他想象中还要狡诈的事实。一年年过去了，他越变越多疑，即使总是定下错误的结论。

他不安而焦虑地在Mrenala城中四处游走。他去主大陆的旅程仿佛把一潭清水搅浑了——有时候，他几乎能肯定自己和Garak关系的性质已经改变了。但第二天早上再度自省那些对话和身体语言时，他放弃了那些揣度，将其归结为愿望而已。坦白地讲，忽高忽低的情绪涨落让他有些作恶心。

他执勤，他巡视，但会克制不住地去想，他理解的东西有多少只存在于自己的脑海中。理智那一面告诉他，在结束流放生涯回到卡达西亚掌权之后，Garak又不能从打哑谜中赚到什么。另一小部分的他坚持认为，如果他曲解了真相，Garak会注意到，从此只用冷冷的客气态度对待他。

从大方面来说，他是相信Garak的，但一到细微之处，他就要烦心了。

***

“我觉得它已经坏掉了。”Kevna说。

“我觉得没坏，”Julian坚持说，“只不过是有点儿——”

涌出的一道能量流把他电出几米之外。

“坏掉了吧。”Kevna说。

Julian晃了晃自己，努力让脑子清醒过来。“好吧，它坏了。”他承认。

“唉，振作一点，nat'li——冷却器又不算必要器件。”Kevna呈现出了了不起的坚强。

“对你而言，”Julian一脸不开心，虽然多半的不开心是演出来的，“从我本身立场来看，可无法想象什么人能喝下热的varanthi浆。”

“那种口味是可以后天培养的。”Kevna同意到。他眼中藏着的幽默让Julian想到了Garak，不禁一阵挂念。

Julian突然意识到自己好久没吱声，把他俩谈笑的节奏破坏掉了。他清了清嗓子，“也许我该努力培养出来。”他挤出一点笑容，“天色有点晚了——你是不是该回家了？你家夫人会担心的。”

Kevna眯起了眼睛，“Bashir医生，你是不是打算把我早早地赶出门去？”

“当然不是了。”他无辜地说。

“我带大过儿女，还有孙子孙女，你这样的小朋友可骗不倒我。你是想让我赶紧出门，好去收听转播的信息。”

Julian的脸红了红。

Kevna的脸色柔和了下来，“你从主大陆回来还没过多久，nat'li，你可以申请调职啊——我不会看扁你的。如今你在这儿工作，是种浪费。”

Julian咬住嘴唇，“我——我不知道他会不会——”

Kevna发出短暂沙哑的笑声。“信我一回，nat'li，我看得出卡达西男人什么时候是认真的。如果来信的频率不能说明什么，难道他隔着两片遥远大陆，只是想强推时装吗？”

Julian看向窗外，“他想知道我为什么来这里。”

“你为什么来？”

“我自己还不知道呢。”Julian承认到。

***

他希望自己有个清晰的答案，有意义的那种，让他听上去像个对未来有点规划的人，而不是走一步想一步。

听上去很疯狂。醒来的时候，他明白无误地发觉，结束了惨烈的战争，自己不可能继续在空间站的医务室当常驻医师，去接受他爱过的女人已经去世而她的名字却被别人接替的事实，明知自己归属于光年以外被摧残的星球，却只能读一句留作临别赠物的小说——他确信，那样是某种形式的疯狂。

几个月之后他怀疑起来，某段长久又复杂的友谊与自己想象中的有点儿细微的不同——他怎么可能解释得了？

“电脑，录制信息，”Julian稳稳地深吸一口气。“你好，Garak。我一直在想，我到底有多想念以前讨论文学作品的午餐时光。我们好多年没那么做了，但我在这找到本特别的书，值得一聊。”

没必要紧张，他告诉自己。慢慢说，放轻松，讲出来。

“你离开前给了我一本小说， _北国来信_ ，我在你走后不久就读了它——我真诚地想来这里帮忙，将我的本事用在需要的地方。而且我想让你知道，在这里度过的日子，是我人生中在专业领域上最为满意的经历之一。”

他停顿的时候舔了舔嘴唇，又继续说下去。

“直到我到达这里，在卡达西人之间生活，形形色色的事情才出现在我的生活中。举个例子来说，以前的我根本想不到 _北国来信_ 是一本浪漫小说，因为里面的情节和我们在一起的时候是如此相似。”他对着屏幕可怜兮兮地笑着，“我以前什么也不懂。”

他踟蹰片刻，“你想知道我来卡达西亚的原因，但那和我留下来的原因不一样。”

他直直地看着电脑屏幕，仿佛Garak就在正对面。

“Elim，我留下来是为了你。”

***

“Nat'li，又一条给你的信息，”Kevna说着往标注上瞟了一眼，“是标了优先级的。”

Julian的眉毛扬了扬，好奇和惊恐同时跑了出来。此时刚好没有病人，于是他走向了边上的显示屏，“电脑，播放信息。”

Garak的脸出现在屏幕上，看上去正在发火。准确来说目光如炬的愤怒，只有Garak才会有的那种仪态拘谨的气愤。“Julian Bashir，我等了你七年，你倒好，傲慢无礼地用一片汪洋隔开我。如果今晚不坐航班过来，我就不得不跨过大陆亲自来捉拿你，而且我真没那闲工夫。”信息就这样结束了，Julian不可置信地晃了一下，落回到脚跟上。

“七年？”Kevna怀疑地说，显然听到了信息内容，“天啊，你们这么久以来究竟在干什么？”

Julian脸红了，“我们……有规律地共同进餐，讨论文学。”

Kevna凝视着他，“他有没有把手放在你的肩膀上过？”

他不舒服地挪了挪，“他放过。”

“他没送过你礼物？”

“也送过。”

“他没和你争执过，或者没乞求过你的原谅？”

“全都做过。”Julian说着，感觉耳朵在燃烧。

Kevna摇了摇头，“Nat'li，你还在等什么？”

“我之前真的不知道，我以为我们只是朋友呢。”说起过去的无知，Julian脸抽搐了一下。

“唉，你最好开始打包了，”Kevna说，“一次性带不走的东西，我给你寄过去。”

“我不知道会不会永久留在那里——”

“Nat'li，如果你以后回来不是出于访问或者会诊，我会亲脚把你踢回首都。”Kevna坚定地说，之后又用不敬的语气嘟囔了一句，听上去好像是，“ _七年_ 。”

***

他敲上Garak家门的时候已经是深夜了。根本没机会打招呼，Garak就把他拖进了门里

Garak逼视着他的眼睛，足足五秒，然后把Julian猛推到了关闭的门上，亲上了他。

Julian根本没听到包落地的声音，手松开来放到了Garak的脖脊上，任他喘出的气流入嘴里。Garak用手紧紧抓住Julian，把他拉得更近。

断开来呼吸的时候，Julian说，“Garak——Elim，我——”

Garak用另一个亲吻打断了他，“Julian，我亲爱的，请别搞错了，但我没法再忍受跟你一起做的事只有谈话。”

“好吧，既然你这么说了。”Julian说着，与其说是温驯的默许，不如说是种迫切。

上楼之后Garak扯掉了Julian的外衣，任由它飘到地上的一堆布料中，接着沿着他的锁骨亲吻下来。房间里似乎缺氧了，Garak将他稳固地按在墙上，一条腿挤进Julian的腿间，同时用牙齿叼住了他的耳垂。

Julian那一边在忙着抚摸所有能碰到的地方，毫无成果地拉扯着Garak的衣衫，一边捋动着Garak脖子上的鳞片。轻一点，轻一点，Julian试图记住这个。但当Garak吸吮到Julian脖子上的皮肤时，他猛吸一口气，指头不小心重重地按了下去。

Garak发出由衷的呻吟，似乎这场事故是偶发的。“我能不能……”Julian 问，将手向上伸到Garak耳朵后面精细的鳞片上。

Garak在他的指头下着实颤抖了起来。“请你了。”他的声音有点刺耳。

Julian轻柔地吻了吻一只耳朵后面的鳞片，用舌头揉弄那里。当他开始用牙齿刮擦的时候，Garak用髋部压住了他。“如何？”Julian在他的耳朵边低语，感到Garak的勃起紧贴在自己的下身。

“我之前是怎么讲有关谈话的事的？”Garak用嘲弄的语调谴责到。

Julian无视了他的问话。“我想看你的。”他控诉着，又开始扯Garak的衣服。

“随你看，”Garak一边说一边忙着脱Julian的裤子。

“你的 _theniaz_ 。”Julian轻声说，将指头按在Garak被衣物遮盖的锁骨上。

Garak再度颤抖起来。“说得好像我不乐意似的。”他把Julian拉到了隔壁的房间。

Garak一边脱掉衣服，一边逼近Julian，让他倒退着走向床。Julian终于甩开了他剩余的衣物，Garak对他致以长久而欣赏的注视，接着将他推倒在那张相当传统的卡达西硬板床上。

Julian还没碰到Garak的锁骨，就被Garak脸上的神情吸引到了。突然间，他知道了Garak欲火上身的时候是什么样子的，即使他之前对此毫无察觉。

“我再也不想等了。”Garak温柔地说。

“那就不要等了。”Julian同样正经地回答。

他早该知道Garak会知道要做什么——滑进他身体的手指被润滑过，Garak地全神贯注观察着Julian的脸，同时又探入另一根指头，慢慢地插入又抽出。

Julian放松了那里的肌肉，“不要等了。”他说，尽管听起来近乎是请求。

Garak终于插了进来，将Julian的双腿绕在自己的腰上。如果Julian这些年来曾经偷偷地希望能看到Garak不那么冷静自持的样子，那现在他就能满足愿望了——嘴唇微微张开，头发散乱，看上去拿不定主意，到底该细品缓慢进入Julian身体的滋味，还是直接把他干进床垫里去。

Julian替他解决了这个难题，伸手将Garak的臀部拽近，狠狠地。

之后就没有思考的时间了，Julian感受着Garak下腹部上柔软灵活的鳞片的波动，给他自己的阴茎带来的愉悦的摩擦。他知道自己正发出各种各样的噪音，但没办法停下来，再说Garak好像并不介意。Garak用卡达西语吐出断断续续的音节，Julian试图去理解，试图去倾听，但Garak将下身啪的向前推出一个正确的角度，教Julian把所有还没问出口的话丢远了，躯体僵硬，乱糟糟地射在他们身体之间。

Garak插得慢了一点，但没有停下来。当他也高潮的时候，Julian觉得自己听到了低沉回响的呻吟，贯穿进了他的每一条骨骼。

几分钟之后，他听到Garak说，“Julian，你打算睡了吗？”听着莫名有点儿警觉。

“不要。”Julian喃喃到，但片刻之后还是沉入了梦乡。

***

醒来的时候，他懊恼地意识到已经天亮了。

“我不知道，如果你总是那样昏睡过去，我们以后还能不能有像样的枕边谈心。”Garak轻声说，逗趣的成分远多于批评。他坐在床上，手上拿着一部读物。

“我不会老是这样，”Julian说，“只能说我昨晚精力榨干了。”

Garak弯起嘴角，露出些微亲密的微笑，“嘴这么甜。”看上去乐得有点得意。

Julian凑近了一点，“你在读什么？”

“啊，一本旧爱。我曾经将它送给过某个人，作为七年追求之后的最后一搏。”

Julian自嘲地笑了笑，“我来猜猜看： _北国来信_ ？”

“正是此书。然而，我想让你知道，我本不指望这么做会有用。”

“一开始是没用，”Julian说，一根手指懒洋洋地划过Garak的手臂，“一直到后来，我才明白它的寓意。你懂的，如果你直接跟我告白，就用不着等上七年了。”

Garak认真地瞧着他，“我可不这么想。如果我像别人一样，直接表明了兴趣然后带你上床，你觉得我们会走到今天这一步吗？”

Julian想了想，“不会。”他承认到。

“不是说我不想尝试那种方式，”Garak说，“但我的确更喜欢我们现在所处的情境。”

“为什么你之前都不邀请我来卡达西亚来？”过了一会儿，Julian问他。

Garak又笑了，那种只准他一个人看到的全新秘密笑容。“因为那样我会忍不住求你做另一件事。”

“什么事？”Julian困惑地看着他。

“留下来。”Garak说。这不是一句命令，而是一句发自肺腑的恳求。

根本无需多想，Julian就笑着回答，“你知道我会的。”说完，他就将Garak拽下来，投入另一场亲吻。

 

 

—完—


End file.
